


In which Thor visits Loki while Loki is imprisoned in the SHIELD cage

by KrisL



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisL/pseuds/KrisL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literal title is literal. Short scene of what might have transpired if Thor went about the persuasion in a dialogue-y way instead of trying to use brute force. Also, angsty fic is angsty. Prompt credits go to <a href="http://sunshineinthetardis.tumblr.com/">Sunshine</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Thor visits Loki while Loki is imprisoned in the SHIELD cage

“Come to see me, Asgardian?” Loki intoned.

Thor placed a palm on the glass of the cage, eyes downcast. He cleared his throat, and began, “Loki, my brother, I wish that you would realise the futility of your actions. It is my hope you will make the wise choice of returning to Asgard with me. We Asgardians have no quarrel with Earth. Neither do you.”

Loki turned to face Thor, green eyes flashing. When he spoke, his voice was bitter.

“'Brother', you call me. I will not answer to that, nor am I bound by the obligations of fraternity. Our brotherhood is a lie, Thor, never forget that. Never forget that it was your father, Odin, that fool, who slayed mine in bloody battle. Never forget that I am but a stolen relic, a mere prize. Never forget that our relation is founded on the spoils of war.”

As he said this he stepped closer and closer to the glass. Finally he was in Thor’s face, the words delivered inescapable. Thor looked pained as these declarations, harsh and absolute, fell on his ears. He uttered, “No, we are not defined by the grudges of our elders. Believe me when I say that I regard you as my brother.”

Loki laughed, a twisted and dissonant sound. His voice was hard as he replied, “You poor lost creature - your weakness is sentiment. Humanity has softened you, reduced you to this! And now you hope to infect me with sentiment: a chemical defect found on the losing side. You are sorely mistaken if you think that I will bend to such petty gimmicks. Gods do not snivel; gods do not beg; gods do what they may. Leave, Thor, we have nothing further to discuss.”

For a moment it seemed as if Thor’s face would crumple, but he resolutely looked away from Loki’s unrelenting glare and strode off, Mjolnir gripped tighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing in very unfamiliar terrain after a prompt from my awesome beta to write Loki and Thor. I've seen Marvel's Thor (2011) and The Avengers (2012) and that's about the extent of my knowledge of these wonderful characters. Sorry for any resulting errors and I would gladly make corrections should anyone kindly point them out. And yes, there was a reference to the fandom I'm most familiar with (included against the advice of my beta :P).


End file.
